gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rory-Sam Relationship
The Sam-Rory Relationship, also known as Flevans, Flanevans, Sory, or Ram is the friendship between Sam Evans and Rory Flanagan. In Season Three, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Sam watches Rory sing Blue Christmas, and comforts him, telling him that it's alright, because Sam and Rory aren't spending time with their family during Christmas. Sue invites New Directions to come to a homeless shelter and to help out the people there. Sam and Rory agree. But when New Directions are offered to be in a Christmas special that will be featured on television, they turn down Sue's offer, which angers her, calling them heartless. Sam agrees with Sue, and when he thinks Rory will agree, Rory says he already has a part in the special. In the special, Rory reads differently from his given script, and later, they join Sam, Quinn and Sue at the shelter. At the end of the episode, Rachel, Finn, Sam and Rory are helping out at Salvation Army. After this episode, Rory and Sam continually grows closer and remain as good friends, participating in many performances of New Directions. Overview Season Three Extraordinary Merry Christmas Sam praises Rory after he sings Blue Christmas. He also helps Rory when his books fall out of his locker and asks Rory if he would like to spend Christmas with his family, to which Rory agrees since his family is back in Ireland. Artie wants the Christmas special to be all happy by cutting out the ending to "Frosty the Snowman". Sam argues that Christmas has a sad aspect to it and decides not to take part in the special. He asks Rory to back him up as they both know what it feels like to be away from family during the holidays. Rory says he'd better go memorize his lines. Sam looks disappointed as he walks away. At the end of the episode they are seen collecting for the Salvation Army. Rory also asks Sam if he can get him a girlfriend for Valentine's Day. Yes/No When Sam and Mercedes sing Summer Nights to tell their story during the vacation to the New Directions, Rory is present and also sings a small part in the song. The Spanish Teacher Rory dances in Sam's performance of Bamboleo/Hero with Kurt, Puck and Artie. Also a look is shared in the locker when Coach Beiste showed them Emma's pamphlets about cleaning their junks. Heart While Artie and Rory compete for Sugar, Sam gets up to support Artie's performance of Let Me Love You. Choke Sam and Rory both help Puck to pass his test. They also have a small amount of interaction when Finn explains the plan to get Puck back to school and New Directions. When Rory says that Finn's bush drawing looks more like a shrub, Sam asks what the difference between a bush and a shrub is. They both look equally puzzled. Prom-asaurus Sam and Rory perform together in What Makes You Beautiful at the Prom along with Mike, Joe and Artie. Props During Tina's Dream, they switch bodies, Sam wearing Rory's clothes and Rory wearing Sam's, their hair changing to match the other's, their personalities too. Nationals When Sam gets in a fight with Puck during rehearsals, Rory tries to stop Sam. Sam also pushes Rory because of his anger but things are settled by Rory (together with Mike), who both calms Sam down. Goodbye Together with the other underclassmen Sam and Rory sang'' In My Life'' to Finn (Who asked both of them to join New Directions) and the other graduating students. Songs Sang Together (In A Group Number) *''Summer Nights'' by Grease. (Yes/No) *''What Makes You Beautiful'' by One Direction. (Prom-asaurus) *''In My Life'' by The Beatles. (Goodbye) Related Songs *''Blue Christmas'' by Elvis Presley. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Bamboleo/Hero'' by Gipsy Kings/Enrique Iglesias. (The Spanish Teacher) *''Home'' by Michael Buble. (Heart) Trivia *Strangely, this relationship was built up and seems to exist entirely within Extraordinary Merry Christmas. No references to their friendship has been made in any other episodes, and the two have shared minimal to no scenes together in any other episode. *They sometimes look to each other during scenes, like in Extraordinary Merry Christmas when they're singing Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) and in the locker scene in The Spanish Teacher. *Before Rory sang "Home," when he said he's "grown to love each and every single one you," the camera turns to Sam first. *Towards the end of Blue Christmas, the camera showed Sam giving Rory two thumbs up. * Both of them are Finn's proteges. Gallery FlevansTeam1.gif Sam rory.jpg TheFlevansTeam3.gif vlcsnap-2012-05-08-21h09m35s88.png sory.jpg Rorypamphlet.jpg tumblr_lyrej8H1z21qhz7wbo1_500.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-12h08m07s82.png 488px-Tumblr_lzck36fRDk1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-23-12h12m10s165.png 310GLEEEp310Sc2021-3480938740894885025.jpg tumblr_lwo65smUZE1r7fnpto1_500 - Copy.jpg tumblr_lz4mwmZsE71qbmriao2_250.png DTKICFlevans.jpg glee-boys-cover-one-direction-s-song.jpg Glee-Christmas-Sam-Rory.jpg Sam-Rory-glee-27650062-600-400.jpg Sam-says-we-get-each-other-rory-300x230.png Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships